Use of titles in Caledon
A relatively small (but active) group of residents and friends of the Independent State of Caledon use titles. Some of these titles have been granted to the holder by another, some reflect various levels of authority or power, and some are used solely for the fun of it. Whatever the origin of an individual's title, in most social situations in Caledon residents out of courtesy attempt to address others as they wish to be addressed. As noted in Sir Edward Pearse's aetheric journal, it is a common practice in Caledon to refer to women as "Miss" or "Miss Surname" until one knows that they prefer something else. In order to assist newcomers to Caledon, this list is presented in alphabetical order by first name. Where a preferred form of address is known, it is added in parentheses after the name. Square brackets enclose explanatory material. This list does not include military, civic, or professional titles. * Sir Adso Krogstad, Order of the Red Rose (Sir Adso) * Amber Palowakski, 15th Baroness of Bauerhoff de Caledon (Lady Amber, My Lady) * Sir Amplebeak Tinlegs * Christine McAllister, Countess of Primbroke (My Lady, Lady Primbroke) of Carntaigh * Her Grace, CoyoteAngel Dimsum, Duchess of Primverness, Baroness Lovelace, Defender of the Faith(less), Keeper of the Light (Beer), Speaker to Machines * Darkling Elytis, Baroness Amondeu (in exile) (Lady Darkling) * Guvnah Desmond Shang (Guvnah, Des) * Edward Pearse, Earl of Primbroke (My Lord, Lord Primbroke) of Carntaigh * Her Grace, Eva Bellambi, Duchess Loch Avie, Lady Chief of Clan Bellambi (Your Grace) * Her Grace, Gabrielle Riel, Duchess of Carntaigh (Your Grace) * Sir Gerami Fizz Steward of Caledon * Baron of Bauerhoff Gottfried Eusebio abdicated * Hermione Fussbudget, Baroness Wyre (Miss Fussbudget, Baroness Wyre, Lady Wyre) * Sir Hotspur O'Toole, Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol) * Sir JJ Drinkwater, Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol), Knight Commander of the Library Militant * Her Grace, Vicereine Kamilah Hauptmann, Last Steward of Caledon, Duchess of Lionsgate (Your Excellency, Your Lyonesse) * Lady Kate Nicholas, Countess of Inbhir Abigh (Графиня/Grafinya) of Loch Avie * Her Majesty Kendra Bancroft, Kaiserin von Neualtenburg * Khashai Steinbeck, First Steward of Caledon Steward of Caledon * Kirawill Collingwood, Baroness Bardhaven (Lady Bardhaven, Baroness Bardhaven) of Loch Avie and of Carntaigh * Lady Lavendar Beaumont * Leosanni Somme, Knight of Caledon * Ordinal Malaprop, Knight of Caledon * His Serenity Otenth Paderborn, Jarl of Orcadia * His Grace Lord Puck Goodliffe * Lady Pym Sartre * Lady Shenlei Flasheart Duchess of Loch Avie * Sir Telemachus Dean, Order of the Red Rose (Sir Telemachus, Sir Tele) * Princesa Yuriko Muromachi Steward of Caledon * Zealot Benmergui, Baron Bardhaven (Lord Bardhaven, Baron Bardhaven) of Loch Avie and of Carntaigh * Sir ZenMondo Wormser, Order of the Red Rose, Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol) (Sir ZenMondo, Sir Zen) Orders The Order of the Red Rose is awarded by the Duchy of Loch Avie. The Order of the Nightingale (L'ordre du Rossignol) is awarded by the Duchy of Carntaigh. The Order of the Lapin d'Charbon (Coal) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service specifically related to the nature of the Library's mission in Caledon (Victorian, neo-Victorian, and Steampunk) to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. The Order of the Lapin d'Argent (Silver Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. The Order of the Lapin d'Or (Golden Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for extraordinary service beyond the bounds of rationality and good sense to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. Other resources http://victorianaesthetic.blogspot.com/2007/05/etiquette-for-uninitiated.html